


Silence and Shadows

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Archery, Assassination, Bloodshed, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: Snippet:"Silent as the shadows, she crept along through the nighttime forest and left swirls of mist in her wake.  The distantly pale moonlight did not touch her from the patches through the sparsely filled trees.  Nothing but distant animals and the rustling of leaves were heard as she took one step after another.  No one would ever hear her with the years of practice she now had.  No one would see her among the darkness that shaded her adorned hood.  The silence and shadows were her new weapons, hers to control and to use as one would a bow or spear."





	Silence and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece that was inspired by my partner's artwork (which is posted with the fic as well) and written for them. It always makes me happy making them happy, and I get to write fics about one of my favorite games! Also, my love for Kassandra too!  
> You can see more of my partner's work on [their Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alryeto).

 

Silent as the shadows, she crept along through the nighttime forest and left swirls of mist in her wake.  The distantly pale moonlight did not touch her from the patches through the sparsely filled trees.  Nothing but distant animals and the rustling of leaves were heard as she took one step after another.  No one would ever hear her with the years of practice she now had.  No one would see her among the darkness that shaded her adorned hood.  The silence and shadows were her new weapons, hers to control and to use as one would a bow or spear.

Such ways were necessary in dealing with her foes who dealt in shadows and secret.  They operated with a foul darkness deep in their souls.  They started this war, not her, and they would rue the day for allowing her to continue to breathe.

Because they were no match to her and her skills born of necessity and heritage.

Kassandra stopped several yards away from an encampment, picking out her target as the noisiest one there.  The sounds of drinking and soldiers grated on her ears like the worst sounds ever to be made.  In the shadows of the tree she stood next to could hide her easily enough and masked her position for what she would do.  Vengeance and drachmae drove her to this very spot in both her life and this night, raising her bow up as she took aim at one particular head san a helmet.  

The world narrowed to a single point at the tip of her arrowhead.

It was a pity for him to foolishly think that the gods would protect him.  To let his guard down and allow anyone to easily take a shot to kill him.  Maybe he even thought he had the gods’ favors within his grasp or maybe he thought himself better than to beg for protection from them.  Men like that existed for so long, that it was hard not to think that it what it was. 

Even if Kassandra felt as though the gods had all abandoned her, she still thought it was foolish not to beg for their protection and mercy if one still believed.

The muscles in her arm did not shake from how hard she pulled the string back, getting steady as she aimed for her target.  The muscles in her back did burn with the ache of being tense with the strength required to pull the bowstring back so far.  But Kassandra was a far better archer to let that hinder her power and aim. 

The inscriptions on her almost simple looking hunting bow begged for Artemis’s guidance.  It had been a gift from a dear friend to her, cherished for what had been denied by the same goddess. 

One breath of cool night air slipped into her lungs, expanding them, before the air slipped back out just as she let loose the arrow.

It flew through the air with but a whisper of a sound, flying faster than any arrow those archers could lose upon her.  The cover of night and shadows of the forest kept it hidden from passing sight and allowed for it not to be seen until it found its mark.  Only a few second passed until it did.  Kassandra’s eyes had not strayed away from the path that the arrow had taken from her bow to her mark.

The arrow pierced through the skull of the Spartan captain like going through silk, killing him instantly.  The blood spurted out from where the wooden shaft entered and exited, coating his armor and one of the soldiers nearby in the crimson lifeblood.  

So quickly was a life snuffed out like a candle. 

It was then that they noticed, seeing their captain fall dead to the ground and yelling for help and for assassins.  Kassandra watched them panic and run around like chickens who have lost their heads.  Chaos made men weak and forgetful of how to act.  It would have been amusing to continue to watch, but her job only required the death of the Spartan captain.  To further advance in a fight with the encampment meant more time out here and a waste of arrows.

Though a part of her longed to take a buried revenge out on all of those that wore the color of her home that abandoned her.  Painting those red cloaks darker would be such a satisfaction.  It would be just payment for a baby who had not earned a pseudo-death and a boy who grew up to know only war and fear.

Ikaros screeched softly from the tree branch above her, pulling her attention away from thoughts of pain and vengeance.  She glanced up to him.  Her hood, once shrouding her face in darkness, could no longer hide it with the pale moonlight catching her bright eyes as she stared up at her lone companion whose eyes stared back at her.  Maybe he sensed that her thoughts that dragged her further into her memories or was simply watching out for her, gods only knew what that bird really thought.  But there was a gratefulness that she felt for having him by her side through all of this, all of her life.

Kassandra nodded once to him, a silent “thank you” for watching out for her and put her bow back up.  She quickly turned away from the view of chaos to make her way back through the forest before those Spartan figured out where her arrow had come from.  By the time they would search that area she had been, there would be no trace of her there left.

A shadow or demon, they would say, killed the captain and fled into the nighttime forest.

Kassandra felt alright with being such a shade of fear for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and I hope you like my partner's artwork like I do~  
> Artwork is by [Alryeto on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Alryeto).
> 
> This is another for you Rye~!


End file.
